


sunray

by aikotters



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure tri., Digimon Story Series | Digimon World Series, Digimon Xros Wars | Digimon Fusion
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Trauma, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, During Canon, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Swearing, Teen Angst, Teenagers, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aikotters/pseuds/aikotters
Summary: Ryouma wakes up in a grey ocean with a frightened girl, a tired girl, and a strange boy. And they only have two Digimon between them. Surely, this is fine. Oh and there's a woman determined to keep them here with her.
Kudos: 3





	sunray

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Copperfur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperfur/gifts).



> Additional Tags: Timeline shenanigans, mentions of compulsive behaviors, plot, subtle all seasons x-over

Ryouma, as a rule, locks his door three times.

No, it's a compulsion, not a rule. Rules are things people make you do. Compulsions are things you must do to feel like yourself. Ryouma locks his door three times, taps out in beats of four, and is calmed by seeing up to five people happy to see him.

He knows today is a bad day because he only gets through his second lock turn and then feels nauseous. He hurriedly does it a third time, a tugging at his navel that for some reason he has to _get going._

Presumably, this is to go to school, because there is no Psychemon. He cannot come back from Quartzmon and be himself, so there are no hunts and no exciting things in his life anymore and this is fine. He is _fine._ All of this is fine. Keeping to the routine has helped. Keeping himself grounded, according to his therapist that Ren thinks is stupid for him to have, us a good move.

Except his heart yearns for something that is not this, he can still feel data clawing at his fingertips, sinking underneath his nails. He wants adventure but he shouldn't have it. He shouldn't want it.

Or at least if he wants it, he should be a little more proud that he resists the urge to chase after it like Tagiru does… everything. He's got a good heart, Tagiru, but no sense of how to not put himself against death. Granted he usually wins but that's besides the point.

He keeps at his fast-walk. It is not running. You cannot really run in these pants, no matter what the school says you can do. There is a reason he'd worn the outfit he had while hunting. These are tight in the wrong places and things chafe.

The feeling in his navel keeps tugging and it's at the crosswalk that Ryouma is suspecting that he's not quite in control of this situation as he thinks he is.

 _I don't like this._ He means to pull his cell phone from his bag, to text for help but he pulls out his Xros Loader instead.

It's pale screen is shining.

He really doesn't like the look of that.

He stops walking. He doesn't like this. He knows the route. He should get going. But it's glowing.

So he sets it to the side and picks his cell phone out of his bag instead. For a moment, he hesitates. What if he doesn't answer?

Still,if he had asked for help before, maybe things would have been different back then.

So he texts Kudo Taiki anyway.

But right when he clicks _send_ , the Xros Loader starts to vibrate, a klaxon noise coming from its speaker. People are turning to look at him and he doesn't know what to say or do. This is not his idea of a good time. The concern is rising in his stomach like bile.

And he has no idea what to do. This is, he's realizing, the problem with Hunts. They really don't prepare you for actual dimensional disasters. They had been lucky before that that had been the right decision, choosing Tagiru, but this isn't how that works. That would never be how this works.

And the light grows blinding. Ryouma pushes his hand over the Xros Loader screen in an attempt to contain it. It explodes from the gaps between his fingers from a brilliant white to a distinct mottled grey.

Then the world around him, including his vision, went black.

* * *

Koh did not know babysitting was going to be a part of this latest Union Quest.

Bad enough they had to go bother Grandracmon to get there. Bad enough that they were chasing an _interdimensional human criminal_ , that was a very rare thing to be in Tamer Union because messing with Digimon usually left the person dead unless they knew what they were doing. Which few people did. Bad enough he was stuck with Sayo, who was a great friend, really!

Just this place made his god damn skin crawl.

The common knowledge for being on various Tamer Union squads (there were more than two, Sunshine and Darkmoon were the biggest in this sector, there were a lot of them on various earths) was that if you could have more than one Digimon, you were more than likely going to have an affinity for one of the eight (ten depending on who you asked, and the Ancients like Susannoomon had a big opinion on that subject) groups that classified digimon outside of type. It was the closest thing to families Digimon had. Holy Digimon, or Virus Busters, were Koh's main specialty. Well, those and dragons. Sayo, in theory, could raise any digimon she liked without any strain. He probably could too but it would take another two years of training at the minimum and a lot of egg hunting and data scanning that he did not have time for. He'd like to fix the way back to his human world first, if it wasn't toast.

All of this was to say: a place like this grey ocean was the antithesis of what and who he worked with regularly, and he was not having a good time.

On an upside, it did lead to him finding a sleeping teenage girl, because they were just as antithetical as he was to this place. So while this leds to another wrinkle in the situation, this also has led them to shelter and gave him an opportunity to yell at Susanoomon because honestly what were they doing here? This was a Chiefs worthy mission, clearly.

"How old's the girl?" They ask in a gruff voice. "Describe her, I need to give Glare details."

As if Glare gives a shit. Koh spares her another glance and rattles off. "Brown hair, pale skin, what looks like a sailor fuku, old model digivice with limited functionality, looks about our age, possibly from a pre-Union world, if these are common models. There is a weird aura being picked up by the burst scanner, digimon-ish, but no partner in sight."

"Sounds like 2005, pre-Decode, pre 2027 Tamer boom at the latest." There's a pause. "Koh, that matches the temporal description for our criminal."

"Our what now?" Koh's understanding of dimensions and dimensional theory and timelines is solely mathematics and technology based. Litton was the history buff of Light Fang. "You said it was a woman."

"If I understood human ages, I would not have someone else's memories of being eleven and nine at the same time that definitely don't belong to me. Even if she's not the criminal, she might be from the same world line or related to the crime. Remember the Mission Guidebook? There is never-"

"There is never just one perpetrator," Koh recites with the interest of a child waiting for timeout to end. "I'm at Platinum Rank, Susanoomon, give me some credit."

"The higher you go, the more protocol you forget. Don't joke around and get this done. Keep an eye on her, Tamer."

Koh casts his eyes towards Coronamon, who is standing at the entrance to the cave like a little orange statue. "Can do, sir. I'll tell Sayo."

"Piemon's keeping her informed right now. He says she'll be heading back from her first loop soon."

"Never thought I'd see the day you two worked together."

"This place gives him the heebiejeebies," says the quest manager. "Keeping awful mum about it though, so keep your guard up."

"Would do that without saying anything. Should I keep in contact?"

"Try if you can afford it. I'm surprised any signal is coming through. So."

Koh rubs his eyes. "Got it. I'll do my best to keep you informed." The little icon of Susanoomon disappears from the screen without another word. He sighs. Why is this place so Beast-cursed empty?

"It's wet," Coronamon says from the cave. He sneezes.

"It's a beach, buddy."

"Doesn't feel like Proxy Island to me." He shrugs his shoulders. "Feels older, darker, like it's too heavy." He sniffs. "Don't like it."

"I don't like it either, buddy." Sometimes his partner is more of a child than he is. Other times he feels too old.

There's the sound of squelching, wet boots in sand. Another sound. The dragging of weight on a slippery surface. Coronamon leaps from the mouth of the cave and Koh grumbles. Here is one of those times where he's the child.

"Coronamon you doofus!" he calls, moving towards the entrance of the cave. Not too far from the girl or the fire, it's way too gosh darn cold for that, but enough that he can see.

Coronamon merely points one of his oversized furry hands at the approaching figures of Sayo and Lunamon. They both look tired, though Sayo, more because she's piggybacking someone that looks taller than her. Still, she's doing it like a champion so he'll willingly make Coronamon take first watch.

He waves at her and she nods as she approaches. "Budge up a spot," she grunts. He pats a spot of clear dirt and she sets whoever it is down. He's paler than the both of them, dark circles under his eyes. The silver hair isn't helping him much either.

"Any ID on whoever this is?" he asks once Sayo has sat down on the ground and taken a swig of water from her canteen. Lunamon has roped Coronamon into dangling seaweed and gathering stones to build up a block from the wind outside and keep them relatively well hidden. "And where did you find him?"

"Passed out by one of the fences," she replies, rubbing her forehead. Sayo tugs her beanie back down to her ears. "I think he was just dropped there. His bag says his name is Mogami Ryouma." She reaches into her skirt pocket and holds up -

"Another digivice?" Koh grumbles to himself. "Do you think this is an interdimensional dumping pool or something?"

"I think that's possible." She puts the green device next to the sleeping boy. "Or something close. It's not like the recycling bin for sure. Also Raigo has one of these in the storage center. It's from mid-Tamer boom I think he said once."

"How do you remember that kind of shit?"

Sayo raises an eyebrow. "The same way you remember your ridiculous tech and armor storage system."

"That system took me three months to make, I'd better remember how it works. Any idea what this thing is called?" He sighs. "Or hers for that matter?"

"Not for the life of me." Sayo sighs. "We deserve a lot of bits for this."

"We deserve a vacation _on your Earth_ for this."

That she nearly laughs means he's right and they're both absolutely going to make that a possibility.

* * *

Ryouma wakes up to the sound of a very loud _boom_ to the left of him. On his right, two voices curse in unison.

"Was that a fucking thundercloud?" grumbles one voice. "Can this shit get any weirder?"

"We're by the water, we're absolutely more likely to get storms," says another voice, who sounds just as pissed off. Where is he? Is he still by the sidewalk? That's an embarrassing place to faint at. "Though I expected a typhoon, with how heavy the clouds were."

"I swear to Huanglongmon, Sayo, don't pretend to read the weather."

"Why pretend when I have Luna here to use her magical water antennae?"

"... Damn that was actually clever."

"I'm full of it sometimes."

Ryouma groans and opens his eyes. The chatter ceases and suddenly all Ryouma can hear is the heavy pattering of rain on sand, the rumbling of great heaving water, the boom of thunder and a howling wind. He's also not as cold as he expected to be, knowing that. He is staring at the grey roof of a cave.

"Hello," says one voice from his right. He rolls himself slightly to the side to see a spiky mop of orange hair and bright red eyes looking at him. He has a kind little smile and for a moment, Ryouma thinks he could be Taiki's younger brother. "Mogami Ryouma?"

All the exhaustion drains out of him immediately and he tenses up, coiled like a spring. "Who are you to be asking?"

The boy's professional demeanor doesn't falter even once. "Koh Lichtenburg," he says and gestures to next to him, where a girl with purple hair and purple eyes is not paying them the slightest bit of attention. She is focused instead of something, someone maybe?, blocked by the fire and his position on the ground. "This is Tsukino Sayo, we're members of Tamer Union, assigned on a mission here in this location. Sayo found you collapsed outside of this cave and brought you here. You were out cold." He lifts what looks vaguely like a Xros Loader but clearly cannot be one. "We noticed you have a Digivice," he says. "Do you have a partner?"

Ryouma freezes and thinks of nothing but a murderous green. "I did once," he says, voice curt.

Koh's professional mask cracks and his shoulders sag a little. "All right," he says and the disappointment is palpable. Ryouma immediately wants to shout at him, to protest his disappointment like it's somehow more important than his own guilt and misery. "That should be doable. One more question: what is the date today?"

Ryouma purses his lips. Do they think he has a concussion or something? "July 27th, 2012, why do you ask?"

"Two years after the second onset of the Tamer Boom," says the girl, Sayo, as Koh opens his mouth.

The other's mouth falls shut with an audible clack. Then he groans. "Well, shit."

"Shit," agrees his partner.

"I'm sorry, is there a problem?" Ryouma bites down the ire rising in his stomach. "I could do with an explanation, if you don't mind."

Koh exhales. "Sorry, this is not a part of the job I'm usually stuck with. You see, uh, Mogami?" Ryouma winces at the informality, but nods. "We are from the date of August 17th, 2046. You have shifted times without consent or preparation. You're likely stuck here until we can get you back in the stream."

Ryouma doesn't speak for a moment.

Then, dumbly, he says, "I've _what?_ "

**Author's Note:**

> And the final prize fic. Really sorry for the delay on this one, irl shit has been kicking my ass hard. Anyway, this is going to be a short, 10 ch thing that I'm probably going to finish first, depending on energy. We'll see how it goes. I make no promises at this point. Please look forward to more!


End file.
